A Tale OF Magical Porportions
by XxxxCrimsonBlood666xxxX
Summary: When young Evalynn is told she has magic she must leave her muggle twin brother and family and set off on a new adventure in hogwarts with her new pet squeaks the immortal never growing cat and her new friends Matt and his cat Silver. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Hey Luvs! This is a story that I've decided to write ^o^ Pleas leave a review to let me know what you think about it! Please don't flame my story ^-^'

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE OF MY OWN CREATION.

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Starting at a new school is hard enough, but starting at a school where you're surrounded by people you didn't even know they existed until just the day before. Being a muggle born witch is not something you can just take in one morning before you're supposed to head off to this new world full of magic and mystery. My twin brother and I live in a little town off of London; we have an older brother named Justin and an older sister named Elizabeth. Our parents work in a music shop and hold lessons for children to learn how to play an instrument.

My name is Evalynn Marie Gallagher I have brown hair and icey blue eyes and I have a twin brother named Nolan Liam Gallagher he has blonde hair and green eyes. When Hagrid came and told me about my abilities I was told that only I had the abilities and my brother would have to stay at home. This upset me greatly since we haven't been apart since birth, we do everything together and not being able to share this wondrous experience with him was a rather depressing thought.

"Hey sis?" Nolan asked me with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes Nole?" I asked him even though I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Do you think they would let me come with you? I mean, I know I'm not a wizard or anything but we're still twins and I can't stand to be away from you." Nolan started to cry a little bit at the thought that we would be separated.

"Nolan, they won't let you come with me and we both know this. I will miss you greatly and think of you every day. At least you'll still have Greg and Stacey to keep you company, I won't know anyone in this new school." I told him and I knew it was the truth.

"Come along now Evalynn, we haven't got all day." Hagrid called by the door.

I sadly hugged my twin goodbye and told him I'd see him this summer and to always write me. Next I hugged my older brother and sister and my parents. I waved goodbye one last time as I walked out that door. As I was walking I felt the excitement of this whole ordeal rush over me. Hagrid explained Hogwarts as we walked to a safe place to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside Hagrid walked up to the back wall and tapped his umbrella on it.

"This is how we get into Diagon Alley Evalynn." Hagrid informed me with a smile," We need to get all your school supplies here for your new school. Then we'll be taken ya to the train station to catch the train to Hogwarts. You'll be getting on platform 9 ¾ to board The Hogwarts Express."

"Hagrid?" I asked with a apprehensive expression.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"How are we to get onto platform 9 ¾ when train station don't have platforms with fractions in them?" I asked.

"There's a pillar right between platforms nine and ten when you run through the pillar it'll take you platform 9 ¾. But, only until the trains going to leave if you're late you'll miss the train, and your way to Hogwarts will be lost." Hagrid said with a smile, but I could tell he was serious.

I read my supply list as we were walking through Diagon Alley. We had already received most of my supplies on the books were left for us to gather.

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

We were headed off to the Magical Menagerie to get a pet for me. I was thinking very hard about which pet I could want. Eventually I came to my decision, I wanted a cat. So, we walked inside and there in the middle of the store was one of the cutest kittens I had even seen. It was snow white with brown markings; it looked just like a Himalayan cat. I walked over to it and the store clerk came over.

"Her name is Squeaks. She is a Himalayan kitten that will never grow any bigger and will look like a kitten until the day you die." She said with a smile.

"Why when I die?" I asked with curiosity.

"The kitten wi8ll never age and will grow close to you. When you die so will the kitten, it won't be able to live without you." She said and gave me a small smile.

"I'll buy it!" I exclaimed with a happy jump.

She handed me the kitten and I payed for her. I walked out of the store with a happy smile and a Squeaks on my shoulder. We bought the rest of my books and we were on our way to the station. I followed Hagrid through the pillar and I boarded the train. I sat in a compartment alone until a boy who looked the same age as me opened my door.

"Hi." He said with a shy smile.

"Hello." I said with a happy smile and a wave.

"May I sit please? All the other compartments are sort of full…" he asked me.

"Of course! My names Evalynn Gallagher. What's yours?" I asked him excited to finally make a friend.

"Matt Chanson" He said sitting down. Out of his arms sprang a fat grey cat, "and that's Silver."

Silver jumped onto my seat and him and Squeaks started to play around. Matt and I started to laugh at their antics. I could tell that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship, and it seemed like we had known each other forever when we finally pulled into Hogsmeade station. This was going to be the start of a great year.


End file.
